legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Click here to return to Characters page ''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott "''I'll get all 900 centillion people on this Multi-Universe and squeeze all of them in front of the Gods as my men rape and torture their wives to death in the most painful ways. Hahahahaha! Gods are born in cradles of diamonds. They only look up to the suffering of the mortals from above while drinking wine and feeling pleasure from the mortals. And now, Gods, I will cover your wine with the blood of all of the mortals you consider inferior. I will cover your palaces with flesh! I'm a REAL God! A real God is the a divine being who put his hands in action to bring good or evil to his people! And you... ExKrieg... I'll force you to eat your own heart! Be greatful, my beloved daughter! Because, I, The Fallen, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, will take His time to punish you!" Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, The Fallen, The Fallen II, The Emperor, Ike, Man in Suit 'or '''Slayer of Zarkz '''is a fascist Abyssal Lord character created by ''DestroyerSubjugator90 from CIS Productions. He is the true main Public Villain antagonist responsable for all bad events in the mass-crossover fanstoryline, LOTM: Sword of Kings. '' Isaac was the Dark Emperor of the nazi Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, one of the three Dark Empires of Balam Alliance alongside Triggers Hell and the Sith Empire, he is the leader of Deus.Ex.Machina Imperial Army, the founder of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666, the former director of the Asgard Electronics and the the founder of the pre-DEM Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He was the leader of dark secret Abyssal cult organization manipulating his own Empire in the shadows, The Fallen Legion. He was also the main hidden antagonist in ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings Storyline. Isaac Westcott is the son of Consinga Westcott, the former lover of Mikaela Du Tirial, Ellen Mira Mathers' boss, Elliot Baldwin Woodman's former friend and the father of Katarina Couteau and Alisa Ray Peram Westcott. He is one of the 4 Arch-Big Bads from LOTM: Sword of Kings, alongside Eckidina KnightWalker/Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Darth Hades. Isaac was the reincarnated body of The Fallen I, the first Fallen that ruled the Abyssals more than 600 centillion years ago and was the emperor of the Multi-Universe, who controlled his own tyrannical imperial army and was feared for his ruthlessness and power. Isaac is the catalyst antagonist of the entire story, as it is his actions that led to Katarina arriving on Earth and possible one of the most notable evil-doer in the history of the Multi-Universe. Sadistic, powerful, and evil to the core, Isaac Westcott founded the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and destroyed the Alliance of Freedom and all heroes of the Multi-Universe. He slowly manipulated the political system of the Global Pact Defense during his time on Earth, plunging the entire world in chaos until he was named Managing Director of Asgard Electronics and became the Prime Minister of Ireland -- and eventually Emperor of his new Empire -- ruling the 12 Multi-Universes through fear and tyranny, while oppressing non-humans and created the Holocaust II, a incident so evil that wiped out more than 34% of the population of all Multi-Universes who were non-humans. Isaac was an Abyss-sensitive and a Prime Abyssal Human who revived the Abyssal Race's reign of terror, recorded by history as the most powerful tyrant who had ever lived during between the AAY and BBY of the Multiuniversal Calendar, his entire life was nothing but the ambition of 4 million-years plan to plunge all 13 Multi-Universes in chaos, hunger, misery, slavery, fear, panic, despair, hatred, sadness, death and blood for power and universal-wide sadistic tendencies, resulting in universal-wide wars and the death of centillions; in order to become the new Dark God of the existence to rule the dead Multi-Universe. Born in c. 95 BBY of the Multiuniversal Calendar, on the 2nd Paralell Earth in 3rd Realitiy, to House Westcott, Westcott was left to die by his family who were Christians and religious to the core, he was accused by his family to be the "evil reincarnated" and was sentenced to die alone. In an attempt to send him back to "hell", he was thrown in the river to die. Westcott, however, was found by a woman and was sent to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Isaac began his evil career in killing animals and hidding the bodies under his bed. Later, he took over a bully gang by killing his leader and started bully in mass-scale, bullying children and even killing them in ocassions. Westcott lived serving an untarnished career as famous Serial Killer in British Empire while learning from the evil side of humanity. He killed his family and his friends. As the managing director of Asgard Electronics, Westcott orchestrated the outbreak of the devastating World War III in the 2nd Pareallel Earth. He himself headed both the factions; The Allied Forces of Maiz and The Allied of NRC. Later, Isaac revealed his identity as Abyssal God to Akihiro Kurata. As Emperor, of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Westcott effectively wielded absolute control over the 5th, 6th, 8th and 9th Multi-Univeses, and virtually everyone who lived within it. During his tenure, he built one of the most powerful military forces the history of the univese had ever seen and ruled unopposed for 4 millions of years as a powerful Abyssal Lord. Westcott progressively abandoned his facade of being an enlightened leader and began to rule centillions of lives through terror by holocausts, genocides and destroying entires universes, galaxies and planets. At some point, Isaac decided to create a new Abyssal Legion in his Empire, and finally started to attack planets to kidnap human children in order to turn them into inhuman Abyssals, the DEM troops killed the parents as well. As a result, 10,000 children were kidnapped. When Westcott discovered that Eve Fullbuster's apprentice, Casper's existence, he forced Eve Fullbuster to fake Casper's death and then request that Casper assemble the most influential traitors in DEM Empire in a rebellion in order to highlight and destroy them all. Isaac's plan backfired when Casper, healed from his near-fatal injuries and espousing the teachings of the Abyssal Punisher, vowed revenge against Isaac and confronted him on the Malevolence, ultimately sacrificing himself in an act that inspired the dissident senators to create the Multi-Universe Defense Forces. As the Universal Rebellion War broke out, Isaac ironically fought against a rebellion that he started in secret. After the Empire suffered a devastating defeat during the Cataclysmatic War I, 30 years after the end of Universal Rebellion War in which the Alliance of Freedom destroyed the Universe Killer Superweapon and Reaper Dreadnought Super Ship, Isaac steadily began to lose his absolute control over half of the 11th Multi-Universe, yet his super-army increases the pressure on societies around trillions of universes, galaxies and planets to avoid any attempt of rebellion. Isaac had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, but none were as significant as the ExKriegs. Gifted with natural fighting ability, strength and the ability to become stronger after every battle, ExKriegs became powerful weapons in Isaac's subjugation of planets, though Isaac noted they were never entirely loyal to him due to their pride. At some point, Isaac met a powerful ExKrieg woman named Mikaela Du Tirial, a powerful, beautiful and sadistic amazon warrior and slept with her. Months later, Mikaela was pregnant, and Isaac's future daughter war Katarina (the main protagonist of the storyline). However, Isaac discovered the ExKriegs' power, these very abilities made them a liability to the paranoid Isaac, afraid that, if left unchecked, the ExKriegs could either unite and overwhelm him, or one day provide a warrior to rival Isaac himself - The Legendary Abyssal Punisher. Due to this, and also due to a past meeting with the God of Destruction of the 5th Multi-Univese, Beerus, who asked him to wipe out the ExKriegs for him, he decided to wipe out the Planet and its inhabitants despite his attendant saying that it would be a shame to waste such powerful warriors, however, Isaac was going to destroy the entire ExKrieg race at some point. He also ended up forcing The ExKriegs King into giving him his daughter, Yuudachi, as part of their continued "cooperation", although ExKrieg King secretly intended to betray Isaac before he could ever let him have his daughter. Isaac then searched for a time where almost all of the ExKriegs would be on Mandu Planet, so that he could wipe all of them out at once. His attendant tells him that almost all of the ExKriegs would be on the Planet in one month's time, and so Isaac decides to blow it up then. Hearing the accomplishments of the low-level ExKrieg Mizagi and acting on his own fears of the Abyssal Punisher legends, Isaac resolves to eliminate all possible threats. He sends his most powerful henchman Creed Diskenth and his elites to assassinate Mizagi and his team, while Isaac himself sets a course to Mandu Planet. On his arrival, the ExKrieg King and his men attempt an uprising both to end Isaac's reign and to rescue Princess Yuudachi, but it ended disastrously with the King and his soldiers being slaughtered by Isaac as Ellen and Kurata watch. Isaac arrived in the planet's orbit, he suspected that other ExKrieg would attempt to emulate King's approach and commit a full-scale uprising, a suspicion confirmed when he was confronted by a charging Mizagi, lunging through the fields of Isaac's men and Droids in defiance of the tyrant, and even goes as far as to fire a Final Spirit Cannon at him after giving a heart-felt speech declaring that the ExKrieg race is done working for Isaac. The tyrant retaliated by laughing maniacally with glee as he prepared a Death Ball to annihilate the planet. The attack consumes Mizagi and some of his men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, eradicating all life forms in the planet, Mikaela, however, watched the scene from Hun Planet, an uninhabited neighboring planet. After the planet's explosion, Isaac put high rewards for billions of mercenaries and bounty hunters around thousands of other universes to kill and bring the heads of the few remaining ExKriegs that were not on the planet at the time of genocide. Despite these stories, Isaac's destruction of the ExKriegs is a rumor that Yuudachi heard before the events of the storyline. After that, Isaac finally found his former lover, Mikaela Du Tirial and kills her, but his newly born daughter, Katarina escaped when Katarina threw through a portal to Earth, however, Isaac still left a huge scar on the eye of his own daughter. That scar would be a reason to several tragic events in Katarina's childhood. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the Emperor of the DEM Empire, is nothing but a cruel and inhuman "person" or "monster" has been responsible for orchestrating multiuniversal-wide wars, mass-genocides in universal scale, manipulating billions to serve his needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of innocent lives, incluiding children, women, pregnant women and beings from others universes, tyrannically and oppressing centillions of sentient beings, wiping out centillions of lives for fun, destroying billions of galaxies, planets and realities to secure and then maintain power over the Multi-Universe, and all this for no other reason than his desire to bring chaos, destruction and death upon innocent civilizations and his boundless cruelty for 4 millions of years. Even after his death, his name become a curse to all human race on the Multi-Universe, showing that Isaac was the true "monster" mentioned in the prophecy of the ancient beings and not his daughter, the Legendary ExKrieg that would bring death upon reality. Since Isaac Westcott human's soul was cursed and damaged by the Abyssal Powers to the point that he couldn't even become a ghost: he is stunted to exist be a "nothing" unable to cross over into the afterlife for all of eternity. There he would experience disembodiment in darkness, perpetual madness as if to always live with an open wound; terror without respite for all eternity. ---- "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes The Fallen's Essence "The black-haired Jewish youth lies in wait for hours on end, satanically glaring at and spying on the unsuspicious girl whom he plans to seduce, adulterating her blood and removing her from the bosom of her own people. The Jew uses every possible means to undermine the racial foundations of a subjugated people. Indians are primitive and more like monkeys than humans, even after 10,000 years later, there are low-minded people like them... I shall plunge this inferior race in suffering for existing, and plunge them into the hellish flames of hell, from where they came! Black people, the personification of the devil as the symbol of all evil assumes the living shape of the black, wicked and ignorant, without respect or education, they deserve what they were born to do; work to death. My mission is simple: Peace for our time!" '''The Fallen's Essence, also secretly known as The Fallen's Soul, later known as The Fallen's Shadow (or simply Emperor Fallen or The Emperor), is one of the primary antagonists of the LOTM: Sword of Kings. He is the Bigger Bad and true main antagonist of the LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA and the primary antagonist of the prequel storyline as well as a Big bad/recurring villain in the'' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc'' and several episode within both the LOTM: Sword of Kings continuity and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. The Fallen's Essence is the physical will of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that was sent to Earth in order to turn it in a Nazi regime planet to expand the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's territory but he soon betrayed Isaac Westcott and was planning to take over Earth to create his own empire and become stronger than Isaac to overthrow him and create an era of peace to the Multi-Universe by consuming all life, leaving nothing in the Multi-Universe. He was an immensely powerful Abyssal Shadow who was also The Fallen's former apprentice and the founder of the New World Order, using the Order of Terror, an Illuminati organization created by Scathach in 17th Century. The Fallen also serves as one of five main (and most recurring) antagonists in Saga AA; Angel Sub Arc, Godom Arc, CM 130 Arc, Diabla Arc, Order of Terror Arc and Battle for Earth Arc. A dark soul, a power hungry Dark Lord of the Abyssal and evil incarnate in Earth, The Fallen's Essence plans to create a New World Order by manipulating many of the events of the World War III to bring himself to rule the whole world to eat all souls in suffering that were killed during his reign and later become immortal to make himself the all-powerful and overthrow Isaac Westcott, also know as the Fallen and the person who created him. He is easily one of the most successful villains, as he managed to rule the world, and had been unstoppable for 2 years until Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant betrayed him and killed him, in order to rule the universe alone. Probably one of the most controversial villains in the storyline for showing taboos like the REAL Nazism, the Fallen's Essence embraces the idea of white superiority while putting all non-white races as inferior and enslave them all to open a worldwide business of slavery. The Fallen's Essence also represents racist and is considered the most racist villain in the storyline, bringing subjects of extreme violence, brutality and tyranny. ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions